kuroarashifandomcom-20200213-history
Hiroyuki Murakami
Hiroyuki Murakami (村上 博幸, Murakami Hiroyaki) is a fictional character and primary protagonist in Kuro Arashi: The Black Storm. In general Hiroyuki has the appearence of an easy-going, friendly, playful, laid back guy; an appearance that has fooled it's fair share of people. He is far from a true ignorant hero that he plays. Hiroyuki however has many flaws. He possesses an unconscious craving for excitement and danger, he can't avoid it even if he wants to. Hiroyuki is also incredibly obnoxious due to his knowledge of his "free path", and that he can virtually live his life without consequences for his actions. Hiroyuki very rarely takes threats seriously even if he knows his opponent is capable of them because this knowledge. He is also relentless and tenacious to extreme measures and lacks most self control and concepts of mercy. He is also unexpectedly manipulative, and has his clutches deep into many people of Mahora. Biography Early Life Born into the world as the bastard combination of both eastern and western magics, Hiro has been able to make things happen according to his desire. However, he is not without misfortune, as he cannot alter events that he has no prescense in or memory of. As such, he's never had a father. Despite how much he may have desired him to return. He's never seen the man and no longer cares to. It is also useful to note that every time Hiroyuki alters his fortune or anothers, a single week is taken off of his lifespan as payment Hiroyuki was raised by his mother until age seven, when she passed away. She had been suffering from severe lung cancer, but kept it a secret from Hrio, and thus, he was inable to do anything for her. He promised her that he would make her proud, and that one day, everyone in the world would know his name. Even if he had to "beat up" the gods. Mahora Academy After that, he was formaly adopted by his uncle Higen and his family who lived in Mahora. Where he would henceforth carry on his schooling at Mahora Academy. They were never his "true" family, but it was the best he could get. He still keeps his distance to shield his heart. Except when around Natsumi Murakami, whom he genuinly adores more than all the money in the world. He's often joked about marrying her, but insists it'll have to wait until he "saves the world" and becomes a "big hero". Through the duration of his schooling, Hiroyuki made several trips to America and learned English quite quickly and fluently, but never actually took up school there. At the start of his high school years, Hiroyuki quickly rose through the ranks: both socially and academically. Swiftly becoming the most athletic, good looking and popular person at Mahora's International High School. Powers and Abilities * 'Powers: '''To be expanded upon. Appearances *The Inquisition Mahora Epilogue'' *''Interludes: Steel and Heart'' * Kuro Arashi: The Black Storm *''PokéFiends'' Category:Kuro Arashi Category:Kuro Arashi Protagonists Category:Project: Arashi